The World of SAO
by Veridan
Summary: When sarcastic and smart college student Terran gets trapped in a virtual reality game, he's mad, and vows revenge on the creator, Akihiko Kayaba. Under the alias Terris, Terris goes to complete all 100 floors, but he has to go up against 99 bosses, death guilds, monsters, traps, dungerons, and his arch nemesis, Kirito.
1. The World of SAO

Chapter 1:

I'll admit… I've never been a gamer. I play games, a lot, but gamer is a bit of a stretch. However, even I will admit that I am hyped for this new game. And so, fast forward three days later, I'm standing in line, excited that in just one more day, I'd get my hands on a new shiny box, filled with a freaking sweet headset and a game known only as Sword Art Online, considered to be the most amazing experience in gaming history, a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Rope Playing Game. I know it's a lot, shut up.)

Anyways, fast forward to one more day, release day, the beta testers getting ready to play the game with over a million characters. I got one of the last copies, one of the last 50. I was really lucky, so I ran home and slammed my door open. Went straight to my room and logged on. I didn't even eat anything. I hadn't eaten anything for like, a day. I plugged the Nerve Gear in, put the game in, put the headset on my… well… head, closed my eyes and smiled. I got ready and said those beautiful words.

"Link start!" I yelled and suddenly, a flash of blue appeared right before my eyes. I made an account, put my username: Terris and password: monkeykill29 (yes, that's my password, I was bored). I chose my avatar; I was a tall, handsome, fearsome warrior with blue hair and red knight outfit. I was a freaking badass, if I do say so myself. I did some other annoying calibration stuff, and then I was inside the game. Flashes of blue light appeared around me and plenty of other avatars spawned. I took no attention to them and ran to the market. I spawned without a sword which is really freaking dumb. I bought a cheap katana and went out to the field to hunt. In order to progress, I need to gain XP, anyone can tell that.

There were level 1 boars and I fought them a bit. I was able to get to level 2 but I was interrupted by a ringing bell, and a flashing blue light. I was teleported to the plaza. The blue sky was completely filled with red hexagons. A red blood like material oozed through the cracks, and it turned into a man in a robe. He said some weird stuff about how we're in a game and trapped, no log out button, but then he sent me a mirror. I equipped it and I turned into someone else. It wasn't my avatar, but me. It was me. My real self. I was a tall person, with blue hair that went to my eyebrows. I wasn't the strong warrior anymore. I was still tall, but I was skinny and not strong at all. I still had the costume; however, it felt weird on me. I was pissed.

"At this moment, over 200 players have been deleted from the world of Aincrad and the real world." The man said.

I started to listen to his conversation; however I was still mad at him for getting rid of my awesome avatar. He was the creator, Akihiko Kayaba. He took the log out button from the menu so all of us are stuck, and if you die in the game, the Nerve Gear fries your brain and kills you. He said some other stuff I didn't listen to, and he left. I slowly snuck out of the crowd, bought some potions and teleport crystals and headed for a different freaking village. At least they didn't take away my freaking avatar.


	2. A Kid Named Kirito

Chapter 2:

"Stupid Kayaba. Taking away my avatar. Screw you." I mumbled slowly to myself as I ran to the next village. I was so mad, I was killing boars in one hit, flipping over virtual tables, and didn't even notice the other guy running towards the next village as well. He was pretty short, with long black hair covering his eyes. He carried a simple sword and had a simple blue and brown tunic. He was just a kid, couldn't be more than 14 years old. He had all of his health, and his HP gauge above his head revealed his username. We collided and were thrown back a bit. I rubbed my head in pain and we both got up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry man!" He scrambled reaching for my hand to pick me up. I grabbed it and he helped me up. "I think you dropped this." He picked up my sword and handed it to me.

"No problem. I should've looked where I was going. My fault." I responded. He was nice enough.

We stood awkwardly for about a minute.

"Sooooo… is first time in the game?" He asked.

"Yup. I just bought it today, one of the very last ones." I replied to him.

"Nice. I like it so far. I was a Beta Tester."

"Jesus Christ. I wish I was like that."

"Hey, you need help with getting around?"

"Huh?"

"You heard Kayaba…"

I reminisced about that moment. I didn't listen to a thing he said.

"…the easiest way to win an MMORPG is…"

He took away my avatar. I have a general hatred for him now.

"...I know my way around and I was thinking…"

I suddenly realized that this kid was asking to be in a guild with me.

"Here. I'll send you a request."

He did some stuff with the menu and a white box with a blue O and a red X appeared. It said:

Kirito has sent you a friend request:

Accept Refuse

I touched the blue button and he smiled.

"Glad to work with you, Terris?" Is that it?"

"Ki-ri-to? What kind of name is that?"

"I'm not gonna put my REAL name, am I? You didn't did you?"

"No, I didn't. How far away is the next village?"

"This way. It's about 5 miles that way." He pointed west.

"Okay. Let's go."


End file.
